The use of a mandrel having a plurality of pockets is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,445 and 3,889,748. While it is desirable to provide a mandrel having a plurality of pockets since a greater flow of control fluid may be provided through a plurality of pockets than through a single pocket, the addition of a plurality of pockets unduly restricts the size of the open bore through the mandrel since the size of the exterior of the mandrel is limited. In addition, it is preferable to utilize an orienting sleeve in the mandrel having a bore having an internal diameter of the same size as the bore through the pockets, which also decreases the amount of flow through the mandrel. The present invention is directed to an improved mandrel having bypass passageways for increasing the fluid flow through the mandrel so that the mandrel does not unduly restrict the fluid flow through the well tubing.